Fish Heist
by Ichigo a la mode
Summary: Because When Seira wants to go to the amusement park, you know we're in for some fun. Implied MasaRina. Ichigo & A la mode Mermaid melody written in 2006 so it shall be improved
1. Fish

**Ya, this was made by myself, Ichigo, in 2006. I wrote it on lined paper and since I **_**hate**_** re-writing things It's probably gonna take me awhile to get this on FF. I lost the last page of the original so that's were A la mode comes in, cause she said she would make the ending (I can't remember what I had originally written) and so I hope this makes you laugh. Or smile. Or smirk. Or inwardly laugh/smile/smirk (Hey, through me a bone, here.) I'll give you the time this A/N was written so you know exactly how long this will freaking take me.**

**Friday, december 28, 2007, 12:39 pm.**

**-Ichigo **

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

'_Note to self,_' Rina thought tiredly, '_never let anyone sucker you into this again._'

Rina took another pitiful lick of her ice-cream as she recalled the events.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

She was just casually eating some cereal and reading the paper when out of nowhere Seira popped up with a flyer in her hands.

"**I wanna do this!**" declared the cute girl, pointing at a picture of a girl on a roller coaster.

"Ask Lucia to take you." Rina said, thought, and then added, "On second thought, ask Hanon.

"Hanon went to bed sick an hour ago and Lucia is on the beach watching Kaito-kun like a hawk! Not that I _would_ ask Lucia, her sense of direction is horrible." Whined the Indian Ocean royal.

"Why do you think I told you to go to Hanon?" Rina inquired, taking another bite of her cereal.

"Whatever, please take me to the amusement park." Seira pleaded.

The flat 'No' she got in return hit her like a bullet, but she bounced back quickly.

"Please?" Seira asked again.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty-please with icing and whipped cream and strawberries and rainbow sprinkles and chocolate-caramel sauce on top?"

"For Kami's sake, **NO!**"

"Y'know, I heard Masahiro-kun is taking his little cousin to the amusement park." Seira said, mischievously.

Rina poked her head from over the newspaper and raised an eyebrow.

"_And_, they have a raffle for a new wide screen TV."

That did it.

"Get ready Seira, We're going to the amusement park." Said Rina, putting her dishes in the sink.

"YAY!" She shouted, clapping her hands and jumping about.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

With another pathetic lick of ice cream she sighed and looked over at Seira. They had been on every roller coaster in the park and she swore the girl had a gift for booth games.

'_And everyone said those things were rigged._' She thought, remembering, unhappily, how Seira had insisted on buying drinks for all of her, suspiciously orange, new stuffed animals.

"Rina!" shouted Seira causing her to drop her ice cream.

"Darn it." She whispered to herself.

"Rina!" She called again.

"Huh? Yes, Seira?" She answered forgetting her ice cream.

"Look!" she said pointing to a booth game. The prize of this game was fish.

"We have to help them!" The orange mermaid cried, "It's our duty!"

Rina nodded and got out her purse. They walked over to the booth and handed the vender some money.

"Try your best!" he cheered.

They retrieved two fish and played again and again. It came to the point where Rina had to go send Seira off to buy a wagon. They played for about twenty minutes before Rina ran out of money.

"What now?" asked Seira, looking at the ten other fish, still in captivity.

"Dunno." She replied.

Suddenly, Seira's face dawned a look that spelled trouble for them both.

"I have an idea!" She proclaimed and dragged Rina and the fish wagon into the bathroom.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸'

**The next chapter will be up when I feel like it. I'll probably start it now since I just thought this might be a good place to end the chapter. As I write this I'm listening to **_**pretty fly for a white guy**_** by **_**The Offspring**_**. DON'T JUDGE ME! I like it. R & R.**

**I just got a Byakuya plushie for a late Christmas gift from my friend who was at Disneyworld for the holidays. My sister got Urahara. I love my friend.**

**-Ichigo.**

**BTW: _This_**** A/N was ended at January 5 2008 12:07 pm  
**


	2. Plan

The date/time is August 27th 2008, 6:18 pm

**The date/time is August 27****th**** 2008, 6:18 pm. Oh, wow.**

**I had to reread what had happened so far so as I was doing so I came across my chpt. 1 ending A/N and realized I hadn't listened to **_**"Pretty fly for a white guy" **_**since I wrote chapter 1. I'm listening to it now. Heh.**

**-Ichigo**

**--**

"We've got to steal them." Seira whispered.

Rina put the back of her hand to the younger girls' forehead.

"No fever, but I still have my doubts." Rina mumbled to herself.

"I'm serious! Rina, I don't like it either, but what else can we do? Trapped in that cramped little pool, separated from family! It's inhumane!" The little girl cried dramatically.

Rina sighed, "I suppose you're right. It just upsets me that I have a plan. A plan I don't like one bit." She took out her cell phone.

"Who're you calling?" Seira asked.

"Lucia. I'll have her and Kaito take these fish to the beach."

"Lucia's gonna get lost."

"Which is why I said Lucia _and_ Kaito."

"Ah."

"I also need her to stop by the house on her way back from the beach to pick up a few things."

"What things?"

Rina sighed again, "You'll see. Now go look for Masahiro, we'll need his help, too."

--

By the time Kaito and Lucia come back the wagon, Seira had already found Masahiro whose cousin had just been picked up by her parents and had explained the situation to him, avoiding the parts that would hint at their mermaid nature, instead saying they were very active when it came to animal captivity.

"Thanks, Lucia, Kaito-kun." Said Rina, taking the wagon and a plastic bag filled with Rina's mystery items.

"So, you guys came to the Amusement park and came across a fish vender with some uncomfortable looking fish and in reaction to such a- how did you put it, Seira-chan? Ah, that's right- a travesty, felt that you must return them to the sea?" Masahiro asked.

"Yup." Said Seira.

"And after you ran out of money, you concluded that you needed to steal said goldfish using this clever plan that Rina-chan hatched which includes me, Rina-chan, Seira-chan and Rina's mystery bag and a few things that are either degrading or illegal?"

"Or both." Rina clarified.

Masahiro clapped his hands together once, "Alrighty then! Rina-chan, what's the battle strategy?" He said, looking very optimistic.

"Well, um, I-I, uhhh- "

"You and Rina are going to pretend to be a serious couple and walk by the vender and Rina'll pretend to fall and have badly twisted ankle. Masahiro-kun, you have to look genuinely worried and bend down to help her. Then, practically beg the Vender to help and while he's doing that, I'll grab the goods and we figure some way to get the heck outta there." Seira shot.

"Won't they remember Rina-chan since you two were there burning money for a while?" Masahiro quirked.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Seira mumbled dejectedly.

"A-_hem_." Rina held out her bag, "That's where this comes in. Wait outside the bathroom, Masahiro. Seira, come help me. This isn't gonna be pleasant."

--

**A/N: I felt like updating. I'll probably update a lot sooner next time.**

**Sorry this isn't very long. It just felt like a good place to stop. **

**Have Fun!**

**-Ichigo**

**BTW: The date and time is August 28 2008, 7:49 pm **


End file.
